Picturesque
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: What Levias likes is some soup, and Link is the one chosen to bring that to him. What will happen when Keet decides to tag along? YAOI! KEET/LINK CRACK FLUFF!


**This is something new for everyone. No one's gonna read this XD**

**Really there are NO Link /Keet stories out there. NONE. ZERO.**

**Ok just a warning: NO FLAMES. This is yaoi (boy x boy love) Problem w/ that? Leave now. Don't like crack pairings or OOC-ness? LEAVE… LEAVE NAOOOO.**

**This is because Keet needs more love. Lots more love… Srsly.**

***flies away into clouds***

* * *

_Picturesque_

The chandelier swayed with the strong winds outside pounding against the roof. The doors and windows wafted open and closed, and to make it all worse, the soup was cold. Yes, the Lumpy Pumpkin had been enduring some strange weather lately. The air was frigid and the wind was mighty; the people who walked in were most definitely the opposite of that. They were warm on the inside, but they appeared weak. What, with their hair blown into their faces and their eyes and noses watering with the cold.

Keet liked it so much better being able to live at the restaurant. He would roll out a sleeping bag and rest behind the counter when he got tired… this was after he got Kina's father's consent, of course. I mean, no one wants a boy in the same house as a girl, only feet apart when they sleep, do they? But the man was kind enough to let him stay. And I doubt he thought that such a timid boy would have a chance with his outspoken daughter. It was laughable, really. Keet and Kina… _together._ Ha!

Link, on the other hand, was placed in Skyloft, secured in his dorm room at the Knight Academy. He had been given the job of delivering the savory Pumpkin Soup to Levias, the Sky Deity. No one really… liked… entering the Thunderhead. They were always afraid of being sucked in and never coming out. There were a few, though, that enjoyed going there. That bug freak, Stritch seemed to enjoy it. He'd developed some kind of business out there. And then there was Link, the little Skyloftian boy that was apparently too short to achieve anything. He sighed as he thought that that was what he was known as until he proved his worth. He wasn't that short! He was 5'7" and that was normal, right? Oh well…

* * *

The wind knocked around his Crimson Loftwing, making it difficult to control him. Every time he was within feet of the Lumpy Pumpkin, he would be redirected somewhere. It was nothing less than frustrating for him, and his bird.

"_Goddesses, the weather has been bad up here lately. I wonder what's wrong…"_ The blonde thought, finally catching a perfect draft and sailing smoothly onto the grass. You have to admit, luck is always on his side, even if he be the Goddess' Chosen Hero.

The back door swung open violently, and was difficult to close again. Link trudged in, fixed his hair, readjusted his hat, and tightened his belt before entering the dining area. The chandelier looked nice. Hopefully no one would be shoving rupees in the crevices again. _"Then I won't have to break it again…"_ He thought, chuckling a bit. Link sat on a barstool, squirming around until he was comfortable. Kina's father noticed his green outfit, and realized that it was that time again.

"Link, you're here to take a delivery to Levias, correct?"

The boy nodded once, waiting for the answer of, "there's no more soup."

"Well, lad, you're here just in time! This is our last warm container. The wind's been cooling them off quicker nowadays. Be careful not to let this one get cold!"

The Skyloftian grabbed the large basin of soup and asked Fi to call that annoying bastard robot of his. What was his name again? Scrapper? He always addressed Link as a peasant, and Fi as a queen! That was no fair; Link was his master, not Fi! And he had no right to call him ShortPants! For the last time, he was _not_ short!

A light tap on the shoulder awakened him from his inward rant.

"Excuse me… I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Kina's father. Are you _really_ going to go into the Thunderhead? "

Link nodded a few times, taking an opportunity to look over the fellow Skyloftian before him. He'd forgotten his name, but he remembered he had a crush on Kina and adored Loftwings. What _was_ his name? Oh, goddesses, what was his _NAME?_

"My name's Keet. Haven't we met before?"

"Link." He outstretched a hand and Keet took it, shaking it timidly.

"Yes, that's right! You're the one who… broke the chandelier, right?"

Gods, _that's _what he's known for here? Breaking a chandelier? Damn. He sighed and nodded lightly again. "What are you so interested in with the Thunderhead?"

The brunette blushed lightly and decided to dive straight into his point. "I want to go there. Would you be kind enough to take me?"

"Well, sure, but it's pretty windy out there. Are you up to it?"

"Yes… I believe I can do it."

"Ok, fair enough. Come with me."

* * *

The Loftwing struggled to stay in one place. The wind shook the restaurant violently, causing wood to crack and bushes to fall apart.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back inside?" Link yelled through the gusts of wind.

"I'm sure!" Keet yelled back.

"Fine!" The hero outstretched a hand from where he sat on his Loftwing. Keet took it and Link hoisted him up onto his bird's back. "But there's no turning back!"

"I know!"

"…Hang on tight!"

The takeoff was a bit rough, but it was surprisingly all smooth sailing from there. The wind guided them straight into the Thunderhead, leaving Scrapper behind, and giving Link a good laugh. He directed his bird to the plot of grass where the imparting was done. He always remembered the landmark because of the lovely rainbow it possessed above it. Once again, the slowing down and landing was difficult, but it was managed. The blonde let Keet step off his bird first, allowing him to feel the grass and see the scenery. Link had to wait for Scrapper to make his way to the landing point, considering the wind and how slow he was anyway.

"It's lovely here. Didn't it used to be darker and cloudier?"

"Yeah… but it's nice when you have the time to appreciate it, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey, Link… what's that sound?"

The hissing of a Sky Tail grew louder and louder as it inched closer to Keet and Link. They didn't usually fly that low, but Link supposed food was scarce at that moment. Even though they were rather small, they latched onto you and put holes in your skin. It _did_ hurt. Really, it did. The hero warned Keet to watch out before he realized that his reflexes were too slow and he tackled him to the ground instead. Link was too busy watching the Sky Tail's movements to look Keet in the eye. He wasn't face-to-face with him, just simply holding him down while watching the monster's path.

"What are you doing?!"

"You'll get hurt if you aren't careful!" He said, still not paying attention to the brunette.

"What was that thing?"

"That's not important. Are you…" The blonde finally turned to face Keet, bumping the tip of his nose against the other boy's. "…ok?"

It was rather silent for a few moments as the two soaked in both the previous events and what was going on right at that second.

"_Link looks so nice at this angle… wait, no, hold on!" _

"_He looks kinda cute like that… WHAT?"_

Both were registering so many things at once that they simply couldn't think. Link wasn't _into_ men! What the fuck was he thinking?! And Keet was in love with Kina! What was going on?! But Keet looked so girly… he couldn't tell the difference. "_And_ _as a bonus he looks very kissable…"_

Link was just so nice; maybe Keet was just handling it wrong? "_He's really strong, too…"_

"Link, what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I-I don't know." The brunette eased his way upward inching closer to the hero's face. Link wanted to say stop, but he couldn't. Something constricted his throat and almost made his heart burst. Soft lips gently pressed to his mouth, seeming unsure and nervous. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Keet got tired of holding his head up and broke away to relax his muscles. This was a moment that would be unforgettable, but that didn't mean it'd be a _bad_ memory…

"Who told you to stop?"

"What do you mean?" Keet tilted his head slightly. Goddesses it was adorable.

"Kiss me again… it makes me feel different; I like it."

"…Ok."

Just because you're the Goddess' Chosen Hero, doesn't mean that you can't be a little picturesque sometimes.

* * *

**There is my crack pairing full of OOC-ness and shit. I hope it opens people's eyes to this pairing. It needs more love. Don't be afraid to write about it guys! It's fun to take a chance!**

**Picturesque basically means: charming/striking/pleasing/quaint. I thought the title drew attention, plus it was quite fitting to the middle of this fic.**

**NO FLAMES. THIS WAS AN ONESHOT. DON'T FOLLOW 'DIS SHIT. I WON'T BE CONTINUING IT! AND IT IS YAOI (BOY/BOY LOVE) SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WHY THE **_**FUCK**_** DID YOU READ IT?**

**K thx and be sure to leave a review if you think I can improve or if you enjoyed it, tell me what you liked! Thanks to SpiritUnbroken for the lovely ideas and inspiration + encouragement (you **_**know**_** you encouraged me man! Don't be getting all flustered like that!) K so… baiiiiiii!**

***runs away to steal a kikwi***

**-Hollow **


End file.
